Left for Dead, But not Alone
by stupied doggs
Summary: Edwards selfishness once again makes him leave Bella. Victoria catches up to her to get her revenge. Will Edward make it in time or will he spend the rest of eternity in mourning of his lost mate. Or could Bella be alive? NEED more reviews to continue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV.**

I awoke to the sun shining in on me through the window. I silently groaned to myself knowing that Edward would have already left before sun rise. Looking up at the clock I noticed that it was almost noon.

"Oh my God!!!", I screamed, jumping up and making a mad dash to the bathroom to start my morning routine. Graduation was tonight and here I was sleeping nearly the entire day away, with so much to do. I guess I thought Edward would have woken me up with plenty of time.

The warm water beating down on my tense muscles was very relaxing to my already stressful day. I mentally went over everything that I needed to do before tonight and shuddered to think about it. Alice was supposed to be coming over to help me get ready. Great.

I reluctantly stepped out of the shower to begin. After dressing in a light pair of jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt, I opened to the door to head back to my room.

"Ahhhhhhh!!", I yelled. "Alice! What are you doing here???", I asked catching my breath.

"Getting you ready for graduation, silly," she answered with a little smirk. Clearly she was amused with my near heart attack.

"I don't see what's funny," I scowled. Making her giggle even more.

I unwillingly let her pull me to my room to start the torture fest. I was surprised to see she already had a midnight blue sun dress laid out with a pair of matching heels. My eyes just about flew out of my head when I saw them. She sat me in my computer chair away from the mirror.

"Do you really want me to break my leg…again?" I squeaked.

"You'll be fine. Now lets get started, we have a lot to do and only a little bit of time." she replied.

Somehow, I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with Alice. She wasn't her usually overly enthusiastic self. Something was definitely troubling her, which was very unusual. She rarely let anything get to her, or at least did a very good job of hiding her emotions. I was beginning to worry.

"Alice, are you alright? Seems like you have a lot on your mind?" I asked softly. As she began brushing through my tangles.

"No, I'm just stressing over your graduation tonight is all." she responded giving me a reassuring smile. That normally would have worked, but it didn't touch her eyes this time. She began blow-drying my hair, so I decided to let it go for now. Maybe her and Jasper got into a little tiff before she came over.

As Alice continued to work on my hair, I began to think about the events that are to take place later tonight. I had _finally _gotten Edward to agree to change me right after graduation. Everything was prepared, and Charlie thought I was going on a cruise to Alaska with Edward and his family as a graduation present. As nice as that would be, I am actually just going to be over at Edward's house, going through Hell and back. It will all be worth it in the end though. I'll have Edward for all of eternity.

"Alright, now lets get your make-up all done." Alice interrupted.

I only sighed, causing her to roll her eyes at my reaction. Looking up at the clock I realized it was nearly 2:45. Time really passes by when you day dream, I laughed to myself.

Having Alice right in front of me, reminded me of her unusual behavior. Her eyes still showed that she had something on her mind. She didn't even notice me studying her face, she must be deep in thought.

Nearly another two hours later, Alice had my hair and make-up complete, as well as dressed in the sun dress and death trap heals. It all seemed a waste to me, considering it would be covered up by my gown and cap, but Alice reminded me of after graduation. I would have gotten excited, but it seemed like Alice was trying to convince even herself. But of what?

I heard Charlie come through the front door and put his gun away before bounding up the stairs hurriedly. Knocking and then opening my door, my dad stepped in, only to stop in his tracks and his mouth drop.

"Bella! You look, um, great, you look great. I can't believe you're graduating. Well hey, I'm going to take a really quick shower and change then we can head over, alright?" Charlie explained.

"Sure dad, I'm just going to grab something to eat. I haven't eaten at all today." I replied.

As if on cue, Edward entered my room with a peanut butter sandwich. I was very excited to see him, he hadn't been there when I woke up and I had been occupied all day.

Charlie left to go take his shower. Edward handed me the sandwich and gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You look stunning, Bella." he complimented. I, of course, blushed a deep red.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I replied. Noticing he was in a deep blue, long sleeve, button-up dress shirt and black dress pants. I blushed as he caught my wandering eyes, but his smile only seemed half-hearted.

Edward then looked over to Alice and said, "We should be going, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is time." she replied somewhat unwillingly. She stepped up to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Good-luck." she whispered.

"I'll see you soon. It's not like I'm going away forever or something." I replied with a little giggle.

"Yeah…right." she responded. I could have swore I saw her eyes glossing over with invisible tears as she headed out of my room.

I looked up at Edward, who seemed to be avoiding my eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, worried. "What's wrong with you two?"

"We're just a little worried about tonight is all Bella. Don't fret, but I should be going. Good-luck my love. Don't be nervous." he replied shakily.

"Alright, but take your own advice, don't fret. Everything is going to be perfect." I said with a smile.

He only slightly smiled. Giving me another kiss on the cheek he turned to leave, pausing at the door to glance back, then he was gone. I heard his car pulling out of the drive-way just as Charlie came in.

"You ready Bells?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied, setting my uneaten sandwich down. I wasn't hungry anymore.

The car ride to Forks High School was silent. Charlie probably thought that I was just nervous and left me to think. As we pulled up in the parking lot, I searched around for Edward's Volvo, but didn't find it. I was beginning to get nervous but decided that they were probably already inside.

Noticing my distress, Charlie asked, "Bella, you alright hunny?"

"Yea, I'm just getting really nervous." I lied.

We made our separate ways to out seats. I was still scanning the crowd for Edward or any sign of the Cullen's, but found nothing, when they began opening speeches.

When they started calling students to the stage to receive their diplomas, I noticed that they had skipped over Alice and Edward. Silently panicking, I began to come up with excuses. They must have had an emergency. I'll just go see them after I'm done here.

It was my turn to make my way to stage and receive my diploma. I surprisingly succeeded in getting to the stage without tripping. Charlie took pictures of me shaking hands with our principal and the I made my way back to my seat.

Nearly an hour and a half later, graduation was finally over. Everyone through their caps in the air and cheered, but all I wanted to do was get home so I could go to Edward's house.

Ignoring many people calling my name, Charlie and I climbed into his cruiser and headed for home. Once we got there, I went in and quickly took off the cap and gown.

"I'm going to head over to Edward's early, since we leave so early, I'll just spend the night with Alice. She wont mind." I called to Charlie already out the door.

He followed me out and said, "Alright Bells, well I'm really proud of you, have fun on the cruise and be careful." I waved back, pulling out of the drive-way.

I couldn't get over to their house fast enough. I will my tuck to go faster. A million things were running through my mind, but the worst was that they had left me again. But they wouldn't, they promised. I was going to join their family tonight. I vigorously worked to keep the tears from spilling from my eyes, but one managed to slide down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

As I pulled up to their house, I couldn't help but feel really uneasy. My heart began to race as I noticed all of the lights off and cars all gone. I parked out front and made my way to the front door. I reached up to knock but it silently glided open.

Stepping inside, I notice it is too dark to see anything. I reach over to a light switch and flip it on. I gasp at the empty house. Nothing was left inside.

"Hello?!? Edward? Alice? Esme? Anybody home?" I yelled even though I knew I would hear nothing. They had once again left me. Tears began to run down my face. As I was looking around the empty home, I heard something rustling upstairs.

I made my way up to the second floor, only to find the sound was coming from the third. Once I came to long hallway, I saw that a dim light was coming from Edwards room, as well as the sound.

My hope began to raise as I thought that maybe he had waited to take me with them. I pushed open his door only to find his room completely empty like the rest of the house. Something bangs in the closet, snapping me out of my trance. Still, my hope was rising and I make my way over to open the closet without a second thought.

Just as I put my hand on the knob, the door was thrown open, knocking me backwards. There stood Victoria in front of me. I only managed to get out a yelp before she had her hands around my throat.

"Ah ah ah… we can't have you screaming for dear Edward, now can we?" she said to me like I was a mere child.

I was gasping for air, but found that I couldn't get any. Was she going to kill me as easy as just suffocating me? The very second I thought that she threw me up against the wall, knocking the wind out of me.

"This certainly was a lot easier than I thought it would be. Now, Bella you understand why this must be done?" she mused. I could only stare back with fear.

"Oh don't give me that look Bella. You know this is the only way and you just disgust me. How a vampire could see anything in a measly human, especially one as pathetic as yourself, I do not know. But _your _Edward had to kill my mate. Like they always say, 'an eye for an eye', a mate for a mate." she explained.

"Your wrong." I replied weakly.

"What?" she spat, her eyes narrowing.

" I said your wrong. I am not Edward's mate, he doesn't love me anymore." I admitted, feeling the whole in my heart re-tearing open like before.

"Oh, poor pathetic human, has Edward run off and left you again? That's too bad, but don't worry, I can still have my fun." she threw back icily.

"Do what you will with me, just get it over with. I no longer want to live, no reason to. Nothing you do could possibly do could amount to even half of what I feel right now. " I spat, anger rising for being so dumb in the first place.

"HAHAHAHA! You think I'm just going to give you what you want sweet Bella? Hahaha! Oh, no doubt, you will die, but it will be the worst experience you've ever encountered I guarantee you that." she laughed hysterically.

I managed to get back up to my feet. Standing with my chin up, I said, "Don't matter to me. I can't live a normal life anyways, death will just solve that problem for me, you however, will still mourn your pathetic, weak, James. Knowing you will never fully feel at peace." I shrieked.

This seemed to push her over the edge. She let out a ferocious snarl, ringing in my ears. She had me pinned up against the wall once again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I am going to enjoy this a little more than you think." she sighed. With that she sunk her jagged teeth into my neck.

I was sure it would be over soon, I could feel myself slipping as she sucked my blood. But just before I was on the verge of losing conscience, she stopped, and the burning began. I screamed out in agony as the venom pumped through my body.

She merely laughed at my attempts of getting help. Grabbing me by the shirt, she pulled me up, throwing me through the mirrored closet doors. As the venom kept a steady pace through my blood stream, annihilating

everything that it passed, I couldn't help but think, _so begins day one, I surely hope that's not the best she's got._

Victoria walked over towards me taking my arm in her hand and fiercely snapping it in several places. I couldn't hold back the screams echoing from inside of me. Just before I plummeted into the darkness, I heard the demon speak.

"Now the fun begins." she said more to herself.

**I know, I know. You want to know what happens, but you'll just have to wait. I update fast, but wheres the fun in giving you all everything you want. Be patient, it'll be up soon. I just have to type it. ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys. I know reviewing is no fun, but it really helps. Many, many people have been reading and I havent gotten one review. Reviews are what tell how I am doing, and being a new writer on here, i cant just go off of my own judgement. please review...the more reviews the better and more chapters I post. Thanks guys.**

**FranChesca**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV.**

I was startled awake by a loud, snapping sound, and then hit with a surge of pain in my chest. Looking up I see Victoria smiling down on me, while pressing her foot down on my rib cage. Suddenly, I remembered what had happened, that it was not just a horrible nightmare. _Today was day two, _I thought to myself.

The burning through my veins was still just as strong as before, but I had more pressing matters, like my rib cage constricting my lungs. I tried to roll over, only to have Victoria press down even harder, causing me to cry out in pain. Seeing that I was in agony only caused her to laugh even harder.

"My, my, my, that must really hurt." she sung, releasing her foot off of my chest.

"You are a horrible monster! You will end up paying for this." I whimpered, trying to crawl away. Only to have her grab my hair and spin me around. Laughing, she began to punch and beat my face, as well as the rest of my body.

Feeling myself slipping back into the darkness, I began to cry out, for Edward, for Alice, for any of them to help me. With no reply, I welcomed the blackness to consume me.

**Edward's POV.**

I felt absolutely atrocious about leaving Bella without a word, tricking her into thinking we would meet her at graduation. Its been nearly two days and I already feel like running back to her and begging her for forgiveness.

When we arrived in Denali only two days ago, my family could sense the emotions running through my body. They had decided to go on a long hunt, dragging me with them in hopes to cheer me up. But they didn't understand. Nothing would ever make me happy again. Only my Bella and I no longer had her.

I had to leave, I just couldn't bring myself to changing her like I had promised her. I knew she would be so disappointed in me she would leave me. I couldn't bare to see the hurt and dissatisfaction in her eyes, then to have her blow up at me. She wouldn't understand that I just couldn't bring myself to damn her to this eternity, as a monster.

I sighed as we were running through the forest, heading for a favorite spot of ours, nearly a day away from Denali even with our speed. Looking around and seeing the details of the forest, which would only be blurs to a human at this pace, seemed to ease my mind a little.

Just as began to relax a little, Alice stopped in her tracks, causing me to knock into her. I growled out in frustration as we rolled over the forest floor. Finally, stopping up against a tree, I turned to Alice.

"What the hell was that about? You could have at least given me some warning." I said annoyed. Alice was still on the ground though, her eyes in the back of her head. Knowing she was having a vision, I called for Jasper.

He was there in an instant. Kneeling by his wife's side, you could see he was stressed. She still had not come out of her vision and they were never this long. She seemed to be in pain.

"Carlisle!! Carlisle!! Something is wrong with Alice!!" Jasper yelled, anguish showing clean through.

Both Carlisle and Esme appeared beside Jasper. Alice must have been blocking me because I couldn't read what she was seeing. Carlisle leaned down just as Alice gasped and her eyes flew open.

"We have to get to Forks!", she exclaimed shakily, jumping up from the ground.

"Alice, what did you see?", I asked just as Jasper opened his mouth.

She looked at me with a pleading look. It couldn't have been that bad. Unless, it was about Bella. BELLA!

"Alice, what did you see?!? Was it Bella? Answer me!!", I thundered, taking a step towards her, only to come face to face with Jasper.

"Calm down Edward.", Jasper said firmly, sending waves of calm over me. They did little to help.

"Alice, please tell us what you saw.", Carlisle said calmly. Alice looked at me, finally letting down her barriers.

I was engulfed in her vision, _Bella was in our house, seeing everything gone. Her face was torn between devastation and anger. She looked up the stairs, something had made a noise. She went upstairs, ending up in my room. She walks to the closet, just as Victoria lunges out, knocking Bella back. _

The vision begins to jump around. _Bella trying to run. Victoria throwing her at the wall. Bella calling for me to help her, for Alice, for anyone. Ear shattering breaks as Victoria snaps her arm. Victoria leaning down and sinking her teeth into Bella's neck. _

Then it was over. I snarled, falling to my knees . How could I have been so selfish to leave her alone again. She needed me and I knew that. I looked to Alice, she was shaking, I had no idea what to do.

"We have to get to Forks.", I whispered.

"We're too late.", Alice sobbed into Jasper's shoulder.

"No we are NOT!", I roared. "Don't ever say that. We can get there, leave now and we'll make it! We can save her!"

"Edward, what has happened?", Esme asked, trembling.

I looked to Alice to explain. Her eyes caught mine and I pleaded with her to say it. She didn't look like she was going to tell them but then spoke up.

"Victoria has Bella, at our house. She has bitten her, but she's not done. She's beating and breaking her." Alice replied, defeated.

"No.", Emmett and Jasper both whispered.

Esme began to sob just as Rosalie fell to her knees, tearlessly sobbing. Emmett comforted her, as did Carlisle for Esme.

"How long do we have?", Carlisle murmured.

"Were you not listening!?! I said we're too late!!! It's done! She'll wake up tomorrow a vampire, only to have Victoria kill her no doubt!", Alice howled, turning to Edward. "We should have never left! But _YOU_ had to have it your way, again! Now our Bella was left alone to fight off Victoria, which she couldn't possibly do without us! You selfish bastard!!"

They were shocked. Never had Alice lost her temper. Now she was up in my face. I was obviously wallowing in guilt and turmoil.

"Alice, that is enough!!! Leave Edward alone, it's not his fault!!" Carlisle spoke, authority ringing out. Alice, however, was already past being able to calm down.

She turned onto him. Eyes pitch black, almost too black even for a vampire.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do! This is just as much yours and Esme's fault as it is Edward's", she yelled back venomously.

"Our fault?!?", they both asked appalled.

Before Alice could answer, Rosalie had pulled herself away from Emmett and spoke.

"It was you who made us leave! We told Edward we wouldn't do that to Bella, not again. But you two, you two said we are a family and a family sticks together!!" she bellowed fiercely. " 'We never abandon our family.' is what you said!! But you have forgotten, Bella was just as much our family as I am, as Edward is to you!" Her steam was wearing off as she continued.

Looking at Esme she tiredly said, " You've done just what you said not to. You've abandoned your daughter, the most vulnerable person in our family. When she needed us the most and depended upon us the most, you forced us to turn our backs on her. Look what it's done. Bella is going to die, just because your dear Edward couldn't grow some balls and change her!"

Both Carlisle and Esme were stunned. "What have I done?" Esme whispered, visibly shattering on the inside. Carlisle couldn't even speak.

Alice was looking at Rosalie with a proud gleam in her eyes and understanding.

My family was falling apart because of me. Alice and Rosalie were right, I had been selfish.

"We have to get to Forks." I whispered.

Carlisle and Esme gave me looks of sympathy and guilt.

"There isn't anything we can do." Carlisle replied lightly.

I stood, about to reply, but Rose cut in.

"I, sure as hell am not going to just stand around here and go on with my life knowing I didn't even try." she said determinedly.

"Nor am I." Alice agreed.

With that the two turned and took off in the direction of Forks, closely followed by the rest of the family.

**Will they make it in time to save dear Bella's life? You'll just have to wait in see. But poor Bella, I don't know how much more she can honestly endure.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bella's POV.**

I awoke to pain once again, but it wasn't the pain of breaking bones and bruising. The venom had made its way back to my heart, causing me to scream out in pain. _Day three, _I thought to myself.

Shrill laughter startled me. Remembering Victoria, I whimpered, trying to crawl away but the pain was too intense.

"Hush now Bella, it's almost over now. Then we can have some real fun, what do you think about that?" she teased as I lay defenseless.

My heart began to beat erratically in my chest. I knew it was so close to the end. I couldn't help but be angry. If Edward hadn't left me, I wouldn't be here. My anger quickly changed into being infuriated. I was only eighteen years old, I was not supposed to die yet! Victoria had another thing coming. I was now livid at the people who had once loved me.

The beating in my chest now seemed to be going so fast it sounded like it was only one long beat. I held in my screams, not wanting to give Victoria anymore satisfaction. As I listened for my heart to slow down, it finally just stopped and all the pain was gone.

I could feel strength I thought I'd never get back building in my muscles as the seconds pressed on.

"Looks like it's time dear Bella! James would be so proud of me if he were here." she said more to herself.

"I guess he would, wouldn't he, too bad I can't bring myself to regret what happened to him." I retorted, snapping her out of her little fantasy.

"You little bitch! You'll regret you ever said that." she bellowed as she lunged at me.

I threw my hands up to protect myself from most of the blow, but it never came. I looked up to see Victoria frozen, mere inches from my face. _It couldn't be that easy. I guess I found my power. _I thought to myself.

I approached her with a slight smile on myself.

"Paybacks a bitch huh?" I asked not really caring whether she can hear me or not.

"This is for the pain you put Edward and his family through." I said tearing her arm off.

"This is for ruining the best and only relationship I have ever had." I said venomously, plunging my nails into her other arm, shredding it.

"This is for ruining the rest of my life!" I yelled tearing into her chest, throwing the remainder of the pieces of her to the floor.

I looked around the room, searching for a lighter or even a match. Finding nothing I looked through the rest of the house, only to become frustrated. I went back up to Victoria, fury emitting off of me.

Staring at her, I thought, _I need to burn the pieces for this to be complete._ As soon as my mind thought this, the remnants of her burst into flames. Jumping back, I let out a little yelp, then reasoned that it just must be another power.

Feeling proud of myself, I let a small smile creep across my face.

"Nice to see you again, Bella." I heard someone say.

Spinning around, I tensed. There stood Aro with a smile across his face.

**Edward's POV**

It had taken us nearly a whole day to get back to the car in Denali. We still had a days journey to get back to Forks. I wouldn't give up on getting there in time, but deep down, I knew we wouldn't make it early enough.

Alice was in the passenger seat of my Volvo, with Jasper, Rose and Emmett in the back. Carlisle and Esme had decided to take their Mercedes.

Pushing the gas pedal to the floor, hitting nearly 135 mph, I still couldn't get it to go faster.

We had managed to cut part of the time back with the ridiculous speeds we were traveling. Forks had finally come into view. It would only be another ten minutes until we were at our house.

When the house came into view, I couldn't stand how slow it seemed we were going. I leapt out of the car, forcing Jasper to take control of it. I was ahead of them and in the house by the time they were pulling in.

I could smell that Bella was here. I felt rejoiced that we made it in time. I ran up the two flights of stairs to the third story, with my family hot on my heels.

I threw my door open, letting a ferocious snarl escape from the back of my throat. I was cut short by what I saw. Bella was not here after all. It had seemed so only because of all the blood still soaking into the carpet and on the walls.

I fell to my knees, tearlessly weeping into my hands. _We were too late._ Alice too fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Her cries echoed through the empty house.

I looked up to see her gasp. Turning my attention to where she was looking I saw a pile of ashes in the far corner. I lost it, total control. I was furious. I would never forgive myself for doing this to Bella.

I had promised to be there as long as she would keep me. I had promised to protect her from anything to cause her harm. I promised to changer her so we could be together for all of eternity. I hadn't kept even one of those promises.

She was dead because I didn't stay and protect her. If I had changed her she would have stood a chance, but I was too selfish to even do that.

Looking around the room, seeing all the blood and broken glass. The shattered mirrors and holes in the walls where Bella's tiny frame met with them. Claw marks on the carpet where she had desperately tried to get away.

My Bella died, thinking I no longer loved her. Thinking she must have done something for me to leave her.

The guilt was getting unbearable. Jasper was grimacing from all of the negative emotions emitting from everyone in the room. He finally turned and ran out of the house.

I didn't blame him. I wouldn't blame anyone in my family if they all ran away from me. I was truly a monster now. A self centered, bitter, horrible monster.

Esme got control of herself enough to come over and envelope me into a tight hug.

"What have I done mom? I'm a monster. Bella deserved so much more." I blubbered pathetically.

"Edward you are not a monster. You only made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Some a more costly than others and this appears to be one of those times." she whispered gently.

"I've done this twice! People are supposed to learn from their mistakes! I didn't and look what has happened. Because of my stupidity Bella's life was taken away from her." I said, nearly in hysterics.

I was surprised to feel a second person hugging my now shaking, vulnerable frame. I glimpsed up to see Alice gripping onto me.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I said. It was all of our faults, not just yours. Anyone of us could have stopped you from leaving or stopped ourselves." Alice confessed.

"No Alice. Don't take the blame, it was my fault, and I'll have to live with it for all of eternity. Let's get out of here, I can't stand it anymore." I said exhausted.

With that we piled back into the cars and drove back to Denali. Once back at our house, I went up to my room and didn't ever want to come out. I listened to Debussy over and over again, reliving every memory I had ever had with my precious Bella.

**It's sad really that they just give up like that. But do not fret, fate is fate, the pieces will fall where they are meant to be. But what could Aro want? Will Bella live the rest eternity with such pent up anger?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Bella's POV.**

"Aro." I stated, a little shaky.

"Bella, my dear, what has happened? Where are the Cullen's?" he asked softly.

Seeing that he truly did care what had happened to me, only made me want to break down. I can't show him I'm that weak though, I will not be weak. I am not the same pathetic, human Bella that needs to be protected. This day forward, I need nobody.

"I do not know Aro." I said calmly, hiding any visible emotions. "They left me three days ago. They did not say a word, so I wouldn't know where they have gone to. But I do expect that they would have returned to the Denali coven."

"Do not stress, dear Bella, we will find them." he hummed sympathetically.

"NO! I do not want to find them. They obviously left without telling me for a reason. They no longer wanted the responsibility of having a human around, even if I am no longer just that. They are not my family nor my friends anymore." I said rushed. My barriers were falling and Aro could see this.

"Alright, we will not look for them." he stated.

"Thank you Aro." I answered back genuinely.

"Where are you going to go from here. You are new to this, you need somebody, and I would be more than happy to accept you into my family. Would you like to come back to Italy with me?" he asked sincerely.

"Back to Volterra?" I paused, "Alright, thank you." I replied sadly.

"Oh I am so glad Bella! Joining the Volturi guard will be perfect for you. And I can already see the potential." he thought happily.

"Who said anything about joining the guard?" I questioned, causing Aro to falter.

"Why Bella, wouldn't you like that?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. There would have to be certain conditions." I explained.

"What would these conditions be?" he pondered.

"First, you, under no circumstances, contact the Cullen's and tell them of my location." I stated. He nodded in agreement.

"Second, you will not force me to feed off of humans. I am in charge of my own diet whether you think it is appealing or not." I declared.

Aro looked as if he was going to object, but after narrowing my eyes he thought otherwise.

"And that is it, as long as you agree to those terms I will willingly serve in your guard.

"I am so glad! Your terms will be upheld. Now are you ready to leave?" he inquired.

"I am." I replied, even though I couldn't help but feel a little sad about leaving Forks. It had been my true home. I had found life and love here, and lost them at the same time. I would truly miss it.

"Heidi?" Aro called.

Heidi appeared beside him in seconds.

"We are ready to go back to Volterra. Would you kindly transport us?" he asked politely.

"Gladly." she replied. I, however, was confused.

"Aro, are we not flying?" I asked.

"No, Bella, Heidi has the gift of teleportation. There will be no need for flying." he explained.

"Oh." I replied. But I was then curious if I could have the gift of teleportation too.

"Aro? Do you mind if I try?" I asked quietly.

"Try to teleport? Bella, is that another one of your gifts, I was only aware of the freezing and burning." he asked curiously with excitement in his eyes.

"Well, I don't really know. But with the other powers, I was simply wanted that to happen and they did. So, if I wanted to teleport us to Volterra, it may work, if I am correct that is." I replied, more explaining to myself.

"Interesting. Of course, I am truly curious as well." he said.

Taking Aro's arm, as well as Heidi's. I closed my eyes and began concentrating hard on wanting to be in the feeding room of the Volturi home.

After a few minutes, I heard Aro gasp.

"Bella, you did it! What does this mean?" he pondered

"Wow. I was hoping it would work like that. I think this means, anything I want, I get." I answered, astonished.

"You are a God send Bella. I'm going to put you as one of my personal guards, unless you wanted something else?" he contradicted.

"After what you've done for me, taking me in and already treating me like your own daughter, it would be an honor to protect you Aro." I replied giving him a tight hug.

"Splendid! I am truly so excited to see what you are capable of and what good you can bring to the guard. I am sure everybody is just as excited about meeting you, so shall we?" he said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Yes, of course, lead the way" I responded politely.

Starting now, I was dependent upon no one and would allow no help from anyone. I would train with the guard and become powerful enough that I needed nobody to help protect myself. That was a promise to myself.

So this seems how the rest of my eternity will consist of, but I'm not complaining. I now have a family that truly loves me and will not abandon me. The Cullen's are a thing of the past and if I ever see them again, they'll regret it.

**Yes, Bella has become pretty angry. But can you blame her? We can only hope that the Volturi can help out in this situation and that destiny leads her back to her true love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OOPS! I forgot to write a disclaimer. But since most of you know that my name is FranChesca Corsette, not Stephenie Meyer, you know I don't own any of the characters from Twilight or New Moon, but Alexander and whoever else comes into play, that I make up, is mine. Thanks guys. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing:**

**Chapter Six**

**Bella's POV**

It has been nearly fourteen years since Aro brought me back to Italy with him to join the Volturi family. I can honestly say that I have also been mostly happy for these fourteen years. I do still find myself thinking of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, but quickly push them out of my mind. Occasionally, letting a single tear slide down my cheek.

I have built barriers around all of the painful memories, but still they manage to break through occasionally. Aro said it was only because I was still working on strengthening my powers and that it takes time to have complete control over them.

I wasn't just having problems with this power though. Because I am still young, it takes a great deal of effort to be able to control them all. By them all, I mean nearly every power out there, I've somehow managed to possess.

After arriving in the feeding room, Aro quickly rushed me to meet the rest of the guard as well as some of the family. Upon entering what I guessed was the ball room, I could feel my cheeks growing warmer and warmer with each stare of the other vampires. Their eyes went wide, causing the warmth to intensify.

I couldn't figure out what they were looking at, so I shot a questioning look at Aro. He only smiled at me.

"Do not be alarmed dear Bella. They are only astonished that your cheeks still remain able to flush red. As am I for that matter." he assured me. I brought my hands up to my face and sure enough, they were warm to my cold hands.

I turned to Aro, "What does this mean Aro?" I asked.

"Well, I am guess this is one of you abilities." he replied.

"Great. Not only was I a freak when I was human, but I've carried it over with me. How many powers am I going to get?" I whined, exasperated.

"As for powers, we can only find out in time. But, Bella, this is an ability you have carried over from your humanity, not a power," he stated.

I thought about it for a moment and then it just clicked.

"I guess that makes sense. I was almost always blushing when people looked at me or said something, embarrassing me. Especially, when Edw.." I trailed off, feeling an erupting pain in my heart.

"Are you alright Bella?" Aro politely asked.

"I'm fine. I just need time is all." I replied turning away, and allowing a few tears to run down my cheeks.

If blushing hadn't gotten the crowds' attention enough, the tears sure did. They were all staring at me with curious looks on their faces. This made me begin to wonder what exactly they were thinking.

Just as that thought crossed my mind, voices filled my head, creating an excruciating painful amount of noise in my head. I fell to the ground, holding my head and pleading for the voices to go away, or at least quiet down.

They began to subside and I carefully rose to my feet. A look of alarm and worry was spread across Aro's face. Before he had the chance to ask if I was alright, another vampire beat him to it.

Placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, this guy asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Looking up into his face I could see the genuine concern. "I don't quite know. I think I'm alright now. But there were just so many voices, it was a little over whelming. Thank you for your concern." I replied softly, still trying to calm myself.

"My name is Alexander. I, too, am on the guard. We all have learned that you will be joining us?" he asked politely.

"I'm Isabella." I responded.

"But she goes by Bella." Aro interrupted.

"No. I think I'd prefer to go by Isabella, Aro. 'Bella' carries too much grief and sadness." I corrected. Turning back to Alexander I said, " I am very pleased to meet you Alexander, and yes, I will be joining you on the Volturi guard."

Whispers quietly broke out through the crowd at my response. I carefully allowed their thoughts to be heard in my head. I was still curious at what they were all thinking.

_Aro seems very happy about having Isabella on the guard. I wonder what else she is capable of._ Me too, I thought to myself.

_This is very exciting! We haven't had anybody this powerful in ages. I wonder if we'll become friends. _This came from a small, elf like girl. She reminded me a lot of Alice. But had slightly longer honey hair and of course, crimson eyes. I shuddered at the thought of her diet.

As all these thoughts were passing through my head, I didn't realize I was studying Alexander. Looking him over, I noticed he had long-ish black hair that disorderly fell into his eyes. It reminded me so much of Edward, but yet seemed different, more striking. He was probably around six foot, and looked well toned. He, too, had the extremely pale skin and almost bruises around his eyes. But what was most interesting, was his eyes. They were a soft, light topaz.

How could that be? He lives here with the Volturi, I am nearly positive they require that you drink from humans, even if I may be an exception.

I was brought out of my own thoughts when a particular thought crept into my mind. _Look at her, thinking so high and mighty of herself. I don't see what is so perfect and special about her. It's not like she could even compare to myself. But I do remember her, she came to save her beloved Edward not too long ago. Looks like he had finally saw what a mere, pathetic, sniveling human she was._

I couldn't take her insults any longer, especially when she brought Edward into it. I spun around, my eyes landing on what appeared to be a measly child. A low growl emitted from my chest.

She was in the back of the crowd and couldn't be more than five feet tall. I suddenly remembered her, from when I was here before. Jane. The one who could cause pain with a little look of her eyes.

_Look at her trying to be so big and bad. Prove she is more than just pathetic, too bad I can see right through her._

At this point the crowd has quieted again and are looking at me confused. Her last comment had infuriated me. A ferocious snarl ripped through my chest. Everybody's eyes were on me.

I wanted to see this girl up close. Let's see what she has to say about that, I thought. With the wave of my hands, I had parted the crowd to my left and my right. She looked alarmed now that she was the only one I had not moved.

Gracefully, I made my way towards her. _Maybe I have made a mistake in judgement,_ she thought.

"You got that right Jane." I shot icily. Her eyebrows shot up, and her mouth fell open.

"Y-You heard that?" she asked, stuttering.

"You damn right I did!" I remarked acidly. "What do you think now Janey? Huh? Still a 'mere pathetic, sniveling human, trying to prove myself'?" I asked menacingly.

"How am I supposed to know!" she yelled. "You show up here all big and important, expecting to be treated like royalty, and we don't know a damn thing about you, except that you can blush and cry!?"

That sparked anger, and she could clearly see this, as she shrunk back from me. Lightening lit up the night sky and thunder echoed through the old castle. I knew this was because of me, and my emotion running wild.

"How about I show you Janey dear? Would you like that? A little demonstration?" I questioned sweetly. I looked to Aro, asking permission. He smiled a wide smile and nodded his head.

"Aro!" Jane yelled. "What is she going to do?"

"My dear Jane. I have no idea. I am very curious to find out though." he replied.

"Surely, you won't let her hurt me, will you Aro?" she pleaded pathetically.

"You sparked the fire, dear. I have no control over Isabella. We agreed to terms and I must stick to them." I replied happily.

Jane started to protest, but I cut in. "You wanted to know, as I am aware so did most of you in this room." I said to the crowd. "Well, here you go."

I turned back to Jane, her eyes wide with fear. Then, a flash of remembrance crossed her face and she began to narrow her eyes, focusing on me.

I knew what she was doing, but had she forgotten that her powers had no effect on me. I could feel a smile stretch across my face and my cheeks growing warm. I was actually embarrassed for her.

She finally caught on and once again shrank back away from me.

"My turn." I said sweetly. Using all my concentration, I focused on pain and torture, directing it towards Jane. Almost instantly, she fell to the ground, withering and screaming in pain.

I walked over to her and knelt down beside her, whispering, "Remember, dear Jane, next time you go to use your power for your benefit, that there is someone in the castle who can do the same. And I will not hesitate to hold justice and fairness in the Volturi, bullying too will be punishable. Understand?"

She only nodded, I think that was all she was capable of doing. Turning back to the crowd and remembering their thoughts, I decided to show them too, what I was capable of.

Turning my gaze onto them, they then fell to the ground, but I only held them for a second. With a few exceptions, Aro, Alexander, the girl who wanted to be friends and the man beside her, they all screamed and cried of the pain. Then, I released them.

Getting up, they all looked to me confused at first and then with admiration.

"You all, too, were curious, no better way to tell you than to show you." I said softly. Surprisingly, as I scanned all of their minds and found that they were all astonished and proud. They were excited about the new changes to come and they were still curious about what else I could do.

Turning my back to them, I imagined the wall to look like a tropical beach, with waves crashing in on the sand and a beautiful rain forest int he backgrounds. You could actually feel the spray from the ocean as the wind blew.

I then focused on hovering. I didn't think that would be possible so I only wanted just a few feet off the ground if I could even get that. Surprisingly, it worked. Soon I was over twenty feet in air, soaring over everybody. I finally landed in between Aro and Alexander.

"Interesting." Aro stated.

Once I landed, and everyone had clearly seen me beside them, I turned invisible. I tried to stay as quiet as possible, but seeing everyone spinning around wildly trying to find me, I busted up laughing. This caused my invisibility to wear off.

Alexander was smiling at me too, making me blush harder than ever. Fog began to roll in and I had to calm myself down. Once it was clear again, everyone was staring at me shocked.

But I wasn't focusing on them. I was suddenly really dizzy and exhausted. It was like I needed sleep, but how could that be. I don't sleep anymore. I began to sway.

"Isabella?!?" Alexander asked worried.

I couldn't answer though, even as I tried, it just took too much energy. Realizing what was wrong, Alexander came to my side and steadied me. Holding me by the waist, he allowed me to put most of my weight over onto him.

"What has happened?!?" Aro asked alarmed.

Looking down at me, Alexander answered, "She's just used a lot of her energy in using her powers. I don't think she was aware that it takes a lot of strength to endure so much power."

"Alright then, Isabella needs to rest. We will finish this discussion and introductions tomorrow when she has her strength back. As well as the many questions we all have." Aro said addressing the crowd.

Turning back to us he said to Alexander, "Alexander, will you please escort Isabella to her room. I'm going to have blood ordered in, that should help her" Alexander nodded his head.

But I could feel my eyes almost bulging out of my head.

"Aro." I whispered alarmed.

Sensing my distress he came over and took my hand. "Dear Isabella, do not be alarmed. I made a promise with you and I will keep it. It will be strictly animal blood. I promise. Now, is there anything specific?" he asked reassuringly.

"Anything but mountain lion." I murmured.

He nodded and was off. Looking around I noticed the feeding room was completely clear, all but Jane and the other two who were wanting to become friends. She was walking my way. Great, I thought.

"Isabella. Will you please accept my apology? I was way out of line and should have never thought those things. I hope to befriend you if you are willing." She pleaded. Wow. I was surprised, as were the others who remained.

"Jane, I would love to have you as a friend. Apology accepted." I replied weakly.

She quickly came over and gave me a genuine hug. I smiled as she turned around and exited the door Aro had moments before.

The other two made their way over to me, gently smiling at me. They were a little hesitant, so I lifted my hand and waved them over, to not worry.

"Hello Isabella. It is a great pleasure to meet you. I am Carrie and this is my husband Anthony." She said excitedly.

"The pleasure is all mine. When scanning everyone's thoughts, you were about the only two, other than Aro and Alexander, to have genuine, friendly thoughts. I think I can feel a beautiful friendship coming on." I replied.

"Alright guys, you can talk to her tomorrow, right now she really needs to lie down and rest." Alexander said concerned, eyeing me to make sure I wasn't going to pass out or anything.

"Okay." Anthony replied.

"See you tomorrow Isabella." Carrie replied.

"See ya guys." I answered.

After watching them exit out the door, I sighed and fell to my knees. I was really not feeling so good. Alexander, looking more concerned than before, knelt down beside me, holding me up.

"Your room is on the fourth floor. I would be glad to carry you if you are not up to walking?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled and nodded. "I really don't think I can." I answered weakly. I felt like I was getting worse.

He gently put one arm around my back and the other under my thighs, lifting me up and pulling me to his chest. Reaching up, I locked my arms around his neck.

Making our way to the door and up the first flight of stairs, I could barely keep my head up. Seeing this, he pushed it lightly onto his shoulder, somehow managing to balance me on one arm.

I looked up and he smiled down at me and said, "I don't mind really. Just rest Isabella." I nodded and leaned my head into his neck.

Inhaling, I realized he smelled amazing. I heard him chuckle and blushed, realizing I had been caught.

"Your blush is beautiful Isabella." he complimented. This only caused one blush to fade into the next. Finally reaching the fourth floor, he turned left to a double door. Again, he managed to balance me in one arm as he opened it. Looking around, I realized this room was gorgeous, and totally me, but I was really too tired to care right now.

He gracefully glided into the bedroom and lied my down on what appeared to be a king size bed, with lovely midnight blue, satin sheets and comforter.

Just as Alexander sat me down, Heidi appeared in the doorway with, I'm guessing, blood. Aro, too, was behind her with a little bit of an expectant gleam in his eyes. I just stayed where I was, looking at them.

"Interesting" Aro stated, after more than a few minutes of silence.

"What is interesting, Aro?" I asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, you see Isabella, when you are a new vampire, it is nearly impossible to resist the urge to drink blood. Especially, when it is handed right to you, and yet here you sit, just as you would around a bunch of humans." he explained.

"I guess that is interesting, but I think I can explain why that is." I stated

"Oh, do please." he said excitedly.

"Well, when I was human, blood repulsed me. It smelt like sickly, like rust and salty. I found myself in most cases dizzy and nauseous and then I would faint because of the intense smell." I explained matter-of-factly.

"It looks as if you have brought over yet another human trait, giving you another ability." Aro said confused.

"Yes. It looks that way." I answered, half thinking.

"Alright, well drink up my dear, it will help get your strength back and then rest for the remainder of the night." He suggested, taking the glass from Heidi and handing it to me.

Looking down at the glass filled with blood, I thought, here goes nothing. Tipping it to my mouth, I could feel the warm liquid sliding down my throat, and even though I didn't feel burning in my throat, it felt good. Like I had run miles and just had a nice cool glass of water.

Well, at least the worst part is over, I thought and handed the cup back to Aro.

"We'll see you in the morning Isabella." Aro stated, before fluidly gliding out of the door, closely followed by Heidi.

Alexander, too, started his way to the door.

Pausing he said, "Get your rest Isabella."

Before he could leave, I interrupted, "Do you have to leave?"

"Don't you want to get your rest?" he asked back.

"Well, yes, but it's not like I'm going to fall asleep or anything. I would like some company if you don't mind? Being a vampire only, what, five days now, I'm still new to this." I answered lightly.

"Of course Isabella, but if you do want to be alone, just let me know." he replied. I nodded, smiling.

He closed the door and made his way over to the edge of the bed, taking a seat.

We had spent the remainder of the night talking about anything and everything. From how he became a vampire to his powers. From the sad story of how I became a vampire and the powers I seem to be acquiring. Memories and old times.

Throughout the explanation of Edward leaving me and Victoria monstrous torture, he let out nearly silent growls. By the end of it all I found myself Crying once again.

Seeing my dilemma, Alexander made his way over to me, taking me into his arms and soothing me. He hummed a light melody, that I just fell in love with. He had a beautiful voice.

Before I even knew what happened, I drifted off to sleep in his tight embrace.

And that is how it has been for the last fourteen years, except the crying. I am now completely fine now and Alexander and I are inseparable in everything we do.

Once joining the guard, I had a few training sessions, but was quickly moved up. Now we go on runs around the globe taking care of rebellious vampires who do not take in consideration of keeping our identity secret. As well as guarding Aro during special details and events, otherwise, my time is spent with Alexander, just reveling in his company.

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!...or it's stuck here!**

**So, it looks like things have brighten quite a bit for Isabella, but will they stay that way for this danger magnet, you'll just have to wait and see! Sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I cannot stress this enough. Review what I post or I will not update, three or four is all I'm asking. I just need some feed back or I take it as this story is nothing but crap and delete it, I promise. I know you all are busy, but so am I, yet I take the time to write. You can take five seconds and review. Thank you.**

**FranChesca**

**Chapter Seven**

**Edward's POV**

It has been almost fourteen years since my Bella was viciously stolen from

me. Remembering that day brings involuntary shudders and pain to my heart. It is something I will never forget.

I had been too late, too late to save Bella. The only remnants of her was the blood soaking into the walls and carpet, the claw marks on the carpet, and the pile of ashes in the corner.

After leaving Forks, back to Denali, I vowed I would avenge Bella's murder. No matter how far I had to go, or how long it took, Victoria was going to die.

I searched the entire globe for six year until I finally came back to my family, empty handed. It was like Victoria had completely vanished off the face of the Earth.

Alice, too, could not find her. She went with me for a little while before giving up. She couldn't get visions of her anymore, not even little flashes.

Esme had been very happy to see me back. They were living in Bellingham, Washington by now. It still hurt to think how close Forks was from here. I guess the family hadn't been the same without me. But there wasn't really a change when I was home.

I stayed in my room until my thirst forced me out to hunt. I had burned Bella's lullaby off onto a disk and played it over and over as all the memories I shared with her flashed through my head.

The two of us sitting in the meadow, Bella's expression shocked at my dazzling skin. Her red cheeks, blush, as I embarrassed her just to see it again. Her face as she tried to get mad at me for allowing Alice to experiment with her. Her peaceful face as she slept.

It soon would get too painful to have these memories flowing through my head, that I would cut them off and just stare at the blank wall in front of me. For days on end I would do this. I could hear my families thoughts, they were truly worried about me.

I guess they thought I would have gotten over it by now. But how could they even think that? Bella had been my everything, my every thought, every unnecessary breath, my whole existence had evolved around her precious face.

So, fourteen years has passed by with not a single change in my agenda. I did nothing but stay in my room and hunt when absolutely necessary. Plenty of times my family had interrupted me, begging me to come down and just sit with time.

Each of these times, I continued looking forward, as I heard nothing. Plenty of times Alice and Rose came barging in telling me to get off my ass and snap out of it. That I was tearing our family apart.

I truly felt bad about ruining my families lives, about making Esme sob nearly sob every night because she was no longer in control of her family, or Carlisle's constant worries of what could possibly happen next. They just didn't seem to see that I didn't care anymore.

If it hadn't been for that idiotic promise I made to Bella about not putting myself in danger on purpose, I would have gone straight back to Italy, and begged the Volturi to end my existence.

But seeing as I had managed to break every other promise I ever made to Bella, I felt it necessary to at least keep one, for her.

Today was no different than any other day. I was laying on my couch in my room listening to her lullaby over and over again. Just a few years back, Alice had given me pictures she took of Bella, without her knowing. Just her being herself, nearly all of them she had a huge grin plastered to her face. Alice bribed me with them, saying I had to say a sentence and they were mine.

I had politely said, just give me the pictures, Alice, and leave me be. She was more than satisfied that I had actually spoken. I hadn't in years.

I was looking at these as a knock on the door caught my attention. Carlisle came walking in after a couple seconds of waiting for my reply that never came. I could tell by the expression on his face that what he had to say was serious. Being the one who has been there for me all of these years, I at least let him know I acknowledged him by turning my head his direction.

"Edward." he said. "We are going on vacation to Italy. Volterra to be exact. It is time that we caught up with the Volturi coven and I believe our family really needs this."

I only nodded my head, letting him know that I understood that they were going on vacation.

"Edward, you will be going with us." he stated.

I shook my head in response. There was no way I was leaving my room to go to Volterra, to see the Volturi of all people. There was just too many painful memories.

"Please Edward. If not do it for yourself then do it for me, for Esme, and the rest of our family." He pleaded.

Again, I shook my head. I am not going to Volterra.

"If you will not do it for us, then do it for Bella." he said with authority. I flinched back as he said her name. No one spoke of her anymore, well, at least not out loud.

"You know just as I do, that she would not want you sitting up her for the rest of eternity, grieving over her. She would not want you hurting Esme like you are or pushing you limitations by not feeding. This has got to stop and you have got to snap out of it, for Bella." he continued. Again, I flinched at her name.

But he was right. When thinking of my angel, I know she would be very disappointed in me to see what I was doing to my family and to myself.

I nodded my head this time and answered, "Alright, Carlisle, alright. I'll do it for Bella."

I could instantly see the relief in his eyes, as a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Edward. Start packing, we leave within the hour." he said before he turned and left.

I got up and dug into my closet for my suitcase, packed everything I would need, and then headed down stairs, all withing a half an hour.

Everyone was standing at the bottom of the stairs as I made my way down to them. Esme of course brightened immediately and rushed to give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Alice too gave me a hug.

Whispering in my ear Alice said, "I knew you'd come."

"Of course you did Alice." I replied quietly.

She was surprised to say the least that I had even responded. It truly has been years since I have even spoken aloud.

Looking around, I could see the relief and happiness displayed on my families faces, but did not have the courage to her their sympathetic thoughts, so I ignored those.

Heading out into the SUV I guess we had acquired while I was in my room, we all loaded out bags and climbed in, heading for the air port. It was going to be a long plane ride, eighteen hours if I'm not mistaken. Then, another hour and a half to the castle.

Once at the airport we picked up our tickets and made our way to the right terminal. We only waited a little under ten minutes before they were loading, and another two before we were all seated in first class to endure the extensive flight.

Looking out the window, I began to think of Bella. This was definitely not going to be a pleasant vacation, but I had to do it for Bella and as well as my family.

The next thing I knew, I was pulled from my thoughts by the captain announcing that we'd be landing within twenty minutes. I must have been thinking a lot longer than I had thought.

Sure enough we began our decent down to the airport and landed with no problems. Getting our bags, we made our way to the rental shop and soon after towards the Volturi.

I was feeling worse and worse as we got closer, but managed to distract myself by socializing with my family. They all were overexcited about it, smiling and laughing. In many cases they had me laughing as well, causing them to stop and stare shocked.

I guess it had been really hard for them to watch me wallow in self pity. I'm going to make a new start in life though, starting with this vacation. I know they would love that and Bella would want me to also. So, that is what I told them, and they were all very happy and proud of my recent progress.

Finally reaching the gates, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the Volturi, once again.

**Aaaw, Edward didn't take it too good as you guys can see, but it too appears that he is trying to start a better existence. But what happens next, he's not even ready for, I hope you all are!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Edward's POV**

Once inside the gates, we were greeted by none other than Demetri and

Felix. That wasn't much of a surprise. We were quickly led to the feeding room where Aro and his brothers resided, leaving out bags and the car to be put away for us.

Upon entering the room, you could clearly see the surprise and panic on Aro's face. Was he not expecting us. I turned to Carlisle, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"Aro! It's been a long time." Carlisle greeted warmly.

"Well, what a surprise it is Carlisle. I see you've brought the entire family this time." Aro replied, regaining his composure.

"Yes, I didn't think it would bother you and I know you've always like surprised." Carlisle chuckled.

"Indeed." he responded. "Now kindly introduce me to you family." Aro was now making his way towards us.

I looked into his thoughts to see what he may really be thinking.

_Good timing for her to go hunting, if she knew they were here I'd never hear the end of it. I am pleased to see my dear friend though, it has been far too long._

Not too bad, I thought to myself. But who exactly was he talking about?

"Of course, of course" replied Carlisle.

"This is my wife, Esme. Over there are Jasper and Alice, whom you have already met to my understanding." Carlisle introduced. Aro nodded.

"And here we have Rosalie and Emmett, as well as Edward, whom you also already met." he continued.

"Oh and what a pleasure it is to meet you all as well as seeing you two again." he responded, delighted.

"Nice seeing you again as well, Aro." Alice said politely

"Nice to meet you. I've been told many things of you Aro. It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you." Esme said genuinely.

Turning his focus on me, it looked like Aro had something to say.

"Edward? Where is Isabella? I've been meaning to see into that you changed her?" Aro asked curiously.

I wasn't expecting this and it was obvious nobody had filled him in on Bella's death. I felt the air in my lungs whip out as I tried to catch my breath. Alice seeing my distress kindly explained.

"Aro, I'm very sorry to inform you that Isabella is no longer in our company." she said gravely.

"Why what ever do you mean?" Aro asked puzzled.

Not wanting to make this any harder on me, Alice gracefully raised her hand for Aro to take. I stayed out of his mind while Alice relayed what had happened that day.

Once they had finished, Aro looked to me, giving a sympathetic nod.

"I see. I am truly sorry for your loss. I, too, am a little disappointed that we won't get to see her a one of us." Aro said softly. I only nodded.

I didn't want to be thinking about this right now.

"So, Aro? How has your coven been these past years? It is to my understanding there have quite a few more in the Volturi Guard?" Carlisle asked genuinely curious.

"Oh, yes. We have had quite a few more joining us here." he answered. "Here I'll show you." Aro motioned for the drape to be pulled over what looked like a big window.

But before it could be revealed, Demetri threw open the doors to the room. Spinning around, Aro eyed him with curiosity.

"Please excuse my interruption." Demetri said, breath winded. Walking over to Aro quickly, he whispered, "She's here, Aro."

At this Aro's face looked completely shocked and seemed to whiten.

"How close?" he asked, near hysterics.

"Just outside the castle boundaries." Demetri replied gravely.

"We'll have to act quickly, you understand?" Aro stated. "I need you to a put barrier around them, Demetri, and quickly."

"You know that will never work. She'll scan and break right through it." he replied warily.

"It's the best we've got and she won't scan, she has no reason to be suspicious of me. Now quickly, Demetri." Aro answered desperately.

"Carlisle, I am sorry, but may I ask you and your family to step over in that corner and to stay quiet and still please? I promise to explain later." Aro said in a rush.

We all quickly moved over where he had pointed and stood still as statues.

"Alright, Demetri." Aro said.

Demetri stepped forward, raised his hand and I assumed he had put up an invisibility barrier. The relief crossing Aro's face had given it away. Stepping back to his chair, Aro began speaking to Demetri about what would be normal, as if nothing had happened.

Only a few minutes later, the doors once again were thrown open, and in walked a graceful dark brunette, with long, flowing, wavy hair.

"Father!" she yelled excitedly. "I have returned early."

"Oh I am so glad Isabella! Now tell me, how was the hunt?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"It was wonderous, we had so much fun and a lot of luck this ti--" she began.

But suddenly she spun around facing us, where we were supposed to be to be invisible. My breath hitched in my throat. It was Bella, I swore it was. Alice beside me began to jump up and down and clapping her hands. Everyone else just looked confused, as did I, I am sure.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked back to Aro, harshly saying, "What is this? Something isn't right, Father."

"What ever do you mean Isabella?" he questioned, taking a side glance at Demetri, who was shaking his head.

"Do not lie to me! You know damn well I will be able to tell if you are or not! I'm giving you the chance to tell me Father." she said, a low growl building within her chest, her anger rising.

"Isabella, I don't know what you are talking about." he squeaked.

Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate, only to open them a second later.

Turning to Demetri, she hissed, "Release your barrier, Demetri."

Looking to Aro for permission, he saw him shake his head, 'no'.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I cannot." he said sadly.

Smiling sweetly, she replied, "It's not your fault. I'll just have to do it myself."

Turning back to us, she again began to concentrate. Only minutes later, I could tell the barrier was gone. She opened her eyes, only to have them go wide.

Releasing a ferocious snarl, startling my family and I, she spun back around to Aro.

"How dare you Aro!?! Did you think I wouldn't know? Please!! I figure out everything!" she screamed, harshly.

"Isabella, please allow me to explain." he tried but was interrupted.

"Shut your mouth! I will not allow you to do any such thing. I trusted you Aro! We had made a pact and you had promised you wouldn't tell them of my existence!" she yelled in desperation.

We were all shocked by her outburst. No one ever spoke to Aro like that, and yet he did nothing about it.

"My darling, I did not ask them to come here. They just showed up, a surprise if you will. Use your ability, you will see I am not lying. I am just as shocked as you Isabella." he said softly, trying to me comforting.

Spinning back around, she began looking us over, until her eyes landed on me. Before I even knew what was happening, Alice took off, running full speed to Bella.

Letting out a malicious roar, spun around Alice and soon had her pinned to the ground, emitting awful growls. I was shocked. What had happened to my Bella? This wasn't her at all.

Soon Jasper was running to help his wife, followed my Emmett and Rose, only to be thrown back with a flick of her finger. Soon we were all pinned up against the wall. More snarls and growls bursting forth Bella, had us shocked and hurt that she would treat us in such a way.

The door burst open, revealing a tall vampire with long-ish black hair. Soon he was across the room and kneeling beside Bella.

"Isabella!" he yelled, worried.

"Alexander." she croaked.

Releasing Alice and the force on us, she crawled into Alexander's lap, burying her head in his chest. This was the most vulnerable we had seen her since we arrived. Still holding her close, he looked up to us and then spun around to face Aro.

"What have you done, Aro? Who are these people?" He hollered. Clearly he had no patience with anyone who upset Bella. Aro was rendered speechless.

Seeing the way he was holding Bella, with his hands all over her and kissing the top of her head made me furious. A loud growl emitted from my chest and echoed on the tall ceiling walls.

Hearing this, Bella jumped to her feet, letting out another loud snarl from deep within herself. Again, I could feel a force pulling me forward, until I was only five feet in front of my angel.

But instead of seeing the sweet and shy Bella I remembered, I saw hurt, betrayal, and loathing.

"How dare you!?!" she spat at me. "Coming to _my_ home, interfering in _my_ life and threatening _my_ boyfriend with your pitiful growls."

Soon my family was surrounded behind me.

"How dare any of you show up here and assume so much as that I'd be happy to see your back stabbing faces?!?" she yelled louder. Releasing me, I fell to the floor, only to be helped up by Emmett.

Walking over, Aro took Bella's hand and softly saying, "Please calm down Isabella. I promise you, I have not betrayed you and this will be dealt with."

Looking to Alexander, as if asking what he thought, she saw that he nodded her head.

"Now let us all go into the sitting room and discuss this maturely, alright Isabella?" he asked quietly. She only nodded my head.

Allowing Alexander to pull her up into his protective embrace, they took off after Aro, closely followed my family and myself. I couldn't control the little growl from coming out of my chest. Seeing Alexander glance back, narrowing his eyes, with a smug look on his face, he too let a slightly louder growl escape his chest.

I still couldn't believe that Bella was actually alive this entire time. That she had been here, hiding away from me. I didn't understand, didn't she love me? Before I could elaborate any further, we were in a small room full of couches and chairs.

Taking our seats opposite Aro, Alexander and Bella, Aro said, "Alright, now let us begin."

**There you are, another chapter. Please remember to review if you wish to see what goes on next. Four or five reviews and I'll have another chapter up in no time. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Bella's POV**

They took their seats opposite of us. Once settled Aro said, "Alright, now let us begin."

Begin what, I thought. I didn't want to begin anything with them. They had no right to be here even if they had figured out I was alive, in a way. I was infuriated that they would even jump to the conclusion of me welcoming them with open arms. After what they had done to me, I don't know how they could even bear showing their faces to me.

"I am sure that you are all curious as to how this has happened to Isabella, so I will fill you in." he continued, causing a low growl in my chest.

They had no right to know what happened to me. It would have never happened if what was supposed to be my family hadn't left me to fend for myself against a demented vampire. And as a human? I didn't stand a chance, I doubted they even paused to take one look back.

"Isabella, please be calm." Alexander pleaded. Giving me the full force of his eyes, I only nodded and hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Edward didn't appear to be too happy about our behavior towards with each other. You could hear a low hiss escaping his throat. As much as it bothered me, I agreed to stay calm.

Alexander, however, didn't. He released a hair raising hiss, silencing Edward's foolish attempts to be protective.

"As I was saying," Aro cut in. "I will fill you in on what has happened, and then it will be your turn. Once the exchange of stories is over, then the questions can be asked, clear?" They all nodded their heads in agreement.

As Aro began, causing me to relive the horror of those few days, I noticed that Edward could do nothing but stare at me, still shocked and hurt showing in his eyes. Looking around I could see it wasn't just Edward staring at me, but all of the Cullen's.

Alice showed the most hurt. I suppose I was a little too harsh with her, but she deserved it. She too, my best friend, left me to die. Esme was looking at me like she had lost her only daughter. Emmett was a little disappointed with my welcoming but you could see the happiness and excitement on his face. Jasper was trying to soothe Alice, while giving me pleading eyes. Carlisle was also happy but I could see he knew this wasn't going to go ever too good. Surprisingly enough, Rosalie was staring at me with a smile on her face. I guess she was used to bitterness, so I didn't hurt her too much. We had just started becoming great friends when they left.

I could feel the tug at my dead heart just by looking at them. Once the family that protected my life without a second thought of their own. Always fussing over how clumsy I was and the danger I seemed to attract, even in the safest of places.

Remembering this only opened up a whole to allow all the memories to come rushing back. I hadn't been paying enough attention and my barriers went down.

It was as if it was all in slow motion. My first day at Forks High School, sitting in the lunch room and then later in Biology, receiving death glares from Edward. The van spiraling out of control towards me, but being thrown out of the way just in time. Alice bouncing down the stairs and stopping to give me a kiss on the cheek at their house for the first time.

Emmett's bone crushing hugs. The meadow with Edward when he revealed what the sun did to vampires. The late night sneak ins without Charlie knowing. Alice basically kidnaping me and going shopping. Rosalie's lethal glares to her occasional smiles. Esme's motherly looks and Carlisle comforting advice.

Finally they were all gone and I felt completely drained.

"Isabella?" Aro asked highly.

Snapping out of my trance I answered, "Hmm?"

"I just asked if there was anything you wanted to ask the Cullen's?" he repeated.

Wow. Had I missed the whole conversation? I didn't even realize. Answering back, "No. There is nothing I wish to say to them." I hid any emotion from giving away what I might be feeling. I was confusing Jasper, I could tell by the look on his face.

I could see the pain I caused but it still had yet to even come close to how much I had felt.

"Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It's Isabella, Jasper." I said pointedly.

"Isabella," he corrected. "what are your powers? I know as a human Edward was unable to hear your thoughts, but now it seems I can't feel your emotions, and Alice never had a vision of you."

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips shut. There was no way they were going to know my powers, hardly anyone outside of the Guard knew.

"Isabella, answer him." Aro said bossily.

"Don't you dare order me around Aro." I snapped. I could see he didn't like that I had called him by his name instead of Father. "I am ordered around by no one."

The Cullen's eyebrows all shot up in surprise. Turning to them I said, "What? Not the same _Bella_ you all once knew? No. I can't say that I am. I'm not the gullible, clumsy, pathetic human you all once thought I was."

"We never thoug--" Esme began.

"Don't even. It was because I was human that you left. Not wanting to change me, so you figured you'd leave the poor human alone to live her life, happily. Wrong. Instead I was tortured and beat by Victioria, whom you all seemed to forget about. In your own home, hours after you had left. I was turned into a monster. A monster that I wouldn't have had a problem to be if I had my love with me, but I didn't. Until now," I finished, looking up to Alexander smiling.

"Please, Isabella. Just tell them your powers." He pleaded.

He had been so kind to me all these years, I thought, but look now, taking their side. This is the last thing I shall do for him.

"Aro, this is it for you." I promised.

"I am only saying this once. I really only have one power. What I have summed it up to be I want or wish, I get. That is how I get my other powers." I informed.

"What exactly are your other powers? What can you do?" Carlisle asked.

"Anything. You have seen that I can sense anything, like barriers, invisibility and so on. I know when someone is lying to me, which Aro gratefully demonstrated for you."I paused to narrow my eyes at Aro. "I can move things with my mind or the flick of my finger" Focusing my eyes on the Cullen's, I picked up the couch they were seated in and then dropped it back down. "Like so." I continued.

"What else?" Edward whispered.

"You saw the barriers I am able to put up at will." Placing one over myself and Alexander. " I, too, can read minds, within any distance. I do not have the annoying buzz in the back of my mind though. It is only the people I wish to hear, and there is no blocking me from your mind, so don't even try." I snuck a peek at Edward._ I'm going to have to watch what I'm thinking then._

"Yes, I suggest you do." I answered. He wasn't prepared for that. I couldn't help but smile.

Looking at Alice, I continued. "I can also see things, visions. But I can see past, present and future. I can get them at will and they are clear and long enough to be helpful."

Turning my attention on Jasper, "And like you, I can feel emotions as well as manipulate them. I seem to have the ability to intensify my powers, therefore, the emotions seem to be very extreme and intense."

"I control the wind, fire, water, ice and earth." Each in turn erupting on my hands and the ground shifter beneath us. " I can change the weather with just thinking what I want it to be." Opening the drapes with my mind, I changed the cloudy sky to a furious storm and then back again. " I am telekinetic, meaning, I can move objects with my mind like I said, talk with my mind to others, and project your thoughts and memories." Looking into Esme thoughts, I projected what she was thinking. She was remembering my clumsiness, falling down the stairs and none other than Edward catching me. I let out a small chuckle at this. " I am able to see through walls, objects and unfortunately, clothes." I said sheepishly. They all looked appalled.

"I'm not right now!" I yelled. "Bunch of perverts." I muttered.

"I am sure you have also noticed that your powers are of no use on me, it wont work. I can block anyone from using their powers on me, which is always up. I can control time, freeze it, speed it up, slow it down, whatever. I do not have to use cars or planes for transportation, I simply picture where I want to be and I'm there." Imagining myself next to Emmett, I was there in less than seconds, and then back next to Alexander.

"I can shape shift into anything. Animals, people, chairs, cups, anything." Shifting into a mountain lion and pacing back and forth before changing back into myself. "I am able to hover or fly, but not for long periods of time. I am still trying to build enough strength to perfect it." Hovering only a foot above the couch.

"I am able to change appearances, like hair, eyes, skin, weight, everything. But not only myself." I persisted.

"What do you mean?" Rose questioned.

Focusing on Rose, I began changing her hair from different lengths to styles to colors. Ending with long, dark brown. Moving on to her eyes, they changed from her usual topaz to an electrifying green. Her skin had a tropical tan and she was in a red sun dress and matching heels. Many gasps were coming from the Cullen's. Summoning a mirror, Rosalie was staring into it with her mouth hanging open.

"It'll last forever, or until I change it again." I informed.

The look on Rose's face was distressed. Waving my hand, she was back to her normal self in seconds.

"It is very helpful when needing to disguise someone for our missions." I stated.

"I can also alter memories, plant some in there and erase them. Hunt down anyone or anything with little to no problems." Pausing, I looked to Emmett. "Render any human, animal, creature or vampire weak, no matter the amount of strength they may hold." I said, motioning for Emmett to stand.

Once standing, "Pick up you family and the couch please."

He easily lifted them and had them way above his head. Taking his strength away little by little, they began to sink down until he was smashed underneath them.

Rose jumped up in alarm of her husband stuck under the couch.

"Relax Rose. He's a vampire, this will do no damage to your husband." I said rolling my eyes, while lifting the couch with my mind.

" I can also create illusions of any sort. I have used many to scare off humans wandering upon defiant vampires." I said. "And I can torture with my mind, like Jane, but more extreme. I have only used this power once and will never again unless absolutely necessary."

"I also have a few abilities. Unfortunately, I still blush. Tears do leak from my eyes when I cry. I do need sleep but not on a regular basis. Only when I use too much energy on my powers, like after battles and such. I am abnormally strong, but do not show it like Emmett with his muscles. I run faster than any other vampire I have ever crossed. I am immune to all blood. I never had the problem and urge to kill innocent people or animals ." I finished.

"You do not need to drink blood?" Carlisle questioned shocked.

"That's not what I said. I said I am immune to the urge, the burning of needing to drink blood. I never had the problem to jump on any human near me. On the contrary, they," pausing to look at Aro, " had a horrible time even getting me to drink. Forcing me many times until I finally got to where I don't feel so bad about it. I still need blood, but I do not have the uncomfortable burning all of you have right this moment, I'm sure." I explained.

Bel--, I mean Isabella, what exactly is your diet?" Esme asked, with regret.

"I would never harm a human. Never have. I, too, hunt animals every two to three weeks." I answered. I could see the relief on their faces. "As does, Alexander. We are the only two in the Volturi to hunt animals." I said proudly, looking up to Alexander's smiling face.

"And that's about it." I finished.

"Isabella, you are forgetting a few." Aro said.

"No I am not. I never used those unless absolutely necessary. They are not my powers." I spat.

"I am not asking you to show them. Just simply explain." he quietly requested.

As irritated as I was getting with Aro, I didn't want to do any such thing. He did, however, take me in at my time of need. "Fine." I said airily.

"I also have the power to heal. Vampires, humans, animals, plants, you name it, I can heal it. If something is already dead, I can give it life again. If something or someone," I paused and looked at Aro, "is getting on my nerves, I can also take it away. Those are my powers that I am aware of. I am sure there are things I have yet to think of that I wan, which is why I cannot say that is everything." I finished.

"Very nice Isabella." Aro complimented before turning back to the Cullens. "And there you have it. Start to finish. Is there anything else any of you are curious about?

I huffed quietly, getting frustrated that I would have to explain myself to these creature in the first place. Snuggling deeper into Alexander's chest, I tried to control my emotions; the wind was beginning to pick up outside of the castle.

None of the Cullens said anything. Instead, they resolved to quietly shaking their heads, while staring at me.

Taking that as my cue, I rose pulling Alexander with me.

Turning to Aro I said, "If that will be all, Alexander and I will be retiring to our room."

Edward didn't like the sound of Alexander and I sharing a room together. But as I narrowed my eyes in his direction, he quieted his already quiet growls.

"In the morning, Aro, I wish to speak with you. It is clear to me, new conditions are needed and will have to be held." I informed him with a sharp note in my voice.

"Alright Isabella, morning it is. But please know, I would not have betrayed you and still have not. You are a daughter to me and I really hope this does not ruin anything between us." He answered sadly.

"Of course not, Father. New conditions just need to be made, alright?" I said a little lighter. He did, after all, still mean the world to me.

Alexander, sensing my anxiety at still being in the same room as the Cullens, placed his hands on my shoulders and gave a light squeeze.

"Ready my love?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Am I ever." I replied quickly. With that we turned and made our way over to the door.

As I was about to open it, Alice suddenly blurted out, "Wait! We'll see you again, wont we? I mean, this isn't goodbye, right?"

Turning around, I answered, "Your the psychic. Will we see each other again, Alice? Wait, I forgot, your powers don't work when it comes to me. In that case, I guess this is just one of those situations where you have to wait and see. While your waiting, just remember, what you feel is exactly what I endured when you all left me. Left me the _first_ time that is." Maybe I was being a little vicious, but at this point, I really could care less.

The amount of stress of seeing them, loss of energy of showing them my powers and the memories was really draining me. I was beginning to feel light-headed and weak.

Sensing this, Alexander gently grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. Wanting to get some distance in between them and us, I continued to walk four corridors down until I finally leaned against the stone wall for support.

"Come here love." Alexander said as he picked me up into his arms. Burying my face in his neck, I let the tears flow down my cheeks as I tried to keeps my sobs inaudible.

All the while Alexander was whispering soothing words into my ear. Finally reaching our suite, Alexander opened to door and carried me into the bedroom. As he set me down on the bed, he too, sat in front of me.

His eyes were filled with concern as I looked up at him, unable to hide what I was feeling.

"Will you be alright Isabella?" He asked hardly above a whisper.

Not knowing what to say, I crumbled. I was gently pulled back into his chest as he rocked me in his lap.

"I hate them Alexander, I really do." I sobbed. "I have always known there was a possibility that this day may come and I always worried that I would forget about what they did and take them back. I thought I was going to be weak. But all I could feel was hatred and disgust."

Shifting me in his lap so he could look into my face, he replied, "You should have never just taken them back. You are the strongest person I know and the most genuine. I knew before when you told me it would be a terrible day for them if they were to ever run into you, that you were telling me what you really felt. Never doubt yourself my love. If you were honestly thinking you would just take them back then I would be in some terrible trouble."

"What do you mean? How would you be in trouble?" I asked puzzled.

"You think there hasn't ever been a day where I worry that you could possibly take them back? Take Edward back? Then what would I do? I would be lost without you in my existence." he replied sadly, as he turned his face away.

Pulling his face gently back to where I could see his eyes, I said, "Alexander, I would never choose them over you. Ever. You picked me up when I was broken and put me back together again. The only love I have is yours. Completely for you and only you. Please know that and believe it. I would never leave you."

"That's all I needed to hear my love." He replied, eyes filled with tears that would never fall. He leaned in and gave me a soft, sweet kiss before moving to lay down on the bed and pulling me down with him.

"Promise me something." I stated looking up at him.

"Anything." He replied.

"Promise you wont leave my side while the Cullens are here. Not once. Please, Alexander, promise no even once." I asked desperately.

Placing his hands on my cheeks, he replied, "I promise I wont leave you ever, whether it's because Cullens are here or not. Not once."

We stayed cuddled each others arms the entire night, just basking in our love for one another. I wouldn't mind staying like this for the rest of eternity, I quietly thought to myself.

**And there you have it. Chapter Nine. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. If I tried to explain myself that would be a really long story itself. Anway...please review! Once I feel I know how you all feel about this chapter, I will post the next! **

.

.


End file.
